


Once a crow, Always a crow

by Cat_seagull (Bluetooths_WIFI), Ghostly_kei



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Crack Treated Seriously, Light Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Reincarnation, Volleyball, but he doesnt know that, but not all, hinata misses kageyama, oblivious idiots being idiots, other characters will remember, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluetooths_WIFI/pseuds/Cat_seagull, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_kei/pseuds/Ghostly_kei
Summary: Todoroki couldn't have been mistaken, that familar greeting- that nickname, its the same exact one 'he' used to call him.With caution, he took a step, reached out to the boy and muttered,"Hinata?"
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto, and others, more relationships to come later
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. Prologue: Yearning.

**Author's Note:**

> edit 1, seagull: im such an idiot i forgot to add the summary
> 
> edit 12/08/20: i removed a few tags and added a new one :D

**"Quiet the mind, and the soul will speak"**

* * *

_The pitter-pattering of tiny feet rang through the small apartment that inhabits its two residents. A child with dark green hair and bright eyes is seen asking his mother if he can roam outside of his house, promising that he won't go too far._

_The mother gives the boy a smile and a pat on the head, "Keep your promise little one, don't roam too far or else you'll get lost."_

_"I promise kaa-san!"_

_The boy- after parting from his mother- goes to a place that is not too far from his apartment. A court, he found out. There, he watches kids bigger, taller, and older than him play a sport in which he doesn't know the name of._

_It intrigues him, the way they play. Ever since the first time he watched them, a feeling of familiarity bloomed inside of him._

_There's something about this sport- something special- that he can't quite place._

_He sees the ball being passed over to the tall teen with a white shirt, the ball is then launched high up into the air to the opposite side- he sees the the other teen with a black shirt jump, he awes at the height of it- right into the other teens peripheral vision. The black shirt guy- he's stopped calling them hard names- brings a hand up, then._

_SMACK._

_He widened his eyes at the force of which the ball is hit._

_'I can do that'_ _the back of his mind says to him._

_The ball is launched with much velocity to the other side of the court, rebounding off the ground and scoring the team yet another point._

_The boy watches all of this happen with stars in his eyes and a sense of familiarity at the actions. From where he is sitting, he sees that the team with the black and white shirt guys have won and are now retreating back. As it is now well late in the afternoon._

_The boy decides to go home too, not wanting to worry his mother of who he loves dearly._

_He knows he's going to go back there the next time the teens play, and he's going to have the same odd sense of familiarity that comes with watching them play. And he's going to feel as if there is something missing, something his subconscious yearns for. Something he doesn't know._

_'_ _ This is normal, right?' _

_Later, on a much later date, he learns the name of the sport he loves so much;_

'Volleyball'

* * *

_He watches a live feed of a man- hero- soaring through the sky on his tv. His mother cooking in the background. The man lands directly in front of the tv camera thing, a blinding smile overtaking his features._

**_"I AM HERE"_ ** _he shouts._

 _He decides he likes this man- if only for his eccentric and joyous personality- this_ **_hero_ ** _, and makes an avid decision to be just like him._

 _Maybe someday, even without a quirk, he'll be a_ **_hero_ ** _._

* * *

_While exploring a sports store- him and his mother being there to buy new pairs of sports shoes- he sees a pair of volleyball knee pads, of good quality, on discount in one of the displays the store has._

_Without thinking, a subconscious thought crossed his mind._

_'_ _ I should buy these for Tobio _ _,'_

_Then, confusion._

_'_ _ Who's Tobio? _ _'_

* * *

_It happens again sometime later when he's watching a comedy skit of two couples bickering._

_'_ _ Bakageyama would totally do that' _

_Like before, he backtracks his thoughts_

_'_ _ Who's Bakageyama?' _

_Furrowing his brows, he thinks of all the people he knows that might fit the description he has of this 'mystery person' he yearns for._

_'_ _ Kacchan? No, the old lady in the store? Definitely no, then who- _ _'_

_He is pulled out of his thoughts by his mother who call's him down, "Dinner's ready!" she shouts from the kitchen._

_'_ _I'll figure this out later'_ _he decides._

_He forgets that decision much later._

* * *

_It's New years eve, and he is strolling through the streets of his hometown admiring the treats and party games the vendors have to offer._

_By now, it's a common occurrence to think, 'T_ _obio and I should go here next time'_ _everytime he sees something interesting that catches his eye, or '_ _ Kageyama and I should try this move out,'  _ _when he sees a cool hero move or volleyball trick on the internet and TV._

_He doesn't question it anymore, he's acknowledged that whoever this person is- or was- must have been very important to him to even think of these thoughts._

_Alongside them, he's started to subconsciously reach for something that's not quite there-_ _**'kageyama's hand'** _ _**-** _ _everytime he gets nervous and/or excited._

_(He feels a pang of disappointment and sadness whenever he realizes the hand he was reaching for is never there._

_New years eve suddenly feels a lot lonelier than before.)_

* * *

_'Something's missing,'_

_He thinks one day as he sits on his living room couch._

_'_ _But... there's nothing missing?'_

_The thought confuses him to no end, and for the last few years these random bursts of getting something or doing something with a person who he doesn't know invade him._

_It feels_ **_familiar,_ ** _so achingly_ _**familiar** _ _that he almost cries._

_Almost._

_He doesn't know who this person is, he doesn't know_ **_why_ ** _he even thinks of this person constantly. He only has a name and random thoughts to go with this mystery person who is constantly on his mind._

_ 'Kageyama Tobio,' _

_Tobio, tobio? He doesn't know a Kageyama Tobio anywhere._

_(the name rings a bell in his hero and volleyball filled mind)_

_"I miss you" he mumbles to himself, despite not knowing why_ _._

_Its all very, very strange._

_(The ache doesn't go away.)_

* * *

He's 15, and he still feels the ache in his heart that's still there. Still yet to disappear.

The years pass as if a blur, and he is now in high school taking an entrance exam to his dream school when he feels someone shove past him,

"Move," the man says in a condescending and cold tone.

He lowers his head, mutters out a (sort of) mock of an apology then lifts his head up to see who he 'accidentally' bumped into.

His breath hitches.

Two toned hair is seen moving in front of him in a confident, striking- **'** _ **egoistic'**_ **-** ice coldmanner. He blinks his wide eyes as he stares at the back of the head of the guy who shoved past him, now moving towards the opposite side of the exam center.

Unknowingly, a small smile overtakes his facial features,

' ** _Kageyama_** ** _,'_** _he thinks to himself_

(( _I've missed you so,))_

He's 15. And for the first time in a long time, Midoriya Izuku feels the aching in his heart lessen.

If only by a little.

\----  
  
  
  



	2. A forgotten memory, and (one) (very scary, very responsible) kachaan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catsickle: AAAA THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS AND SUBSCRIPTIONS ;-; i think i'm going to cry from all the love, why do you like this?? why?? 
> 
> so uhm, heres the first chapter :D (We're very sorry this was late, we wrote this on a whim since mid-term's are approaching soon and we're now stress writing-) this chapter... gets progressively worse and generic the more you read it so i'm very ashamed and very sorry about that! D: (its not my best writing... but i TRY)
> 
> special thanks and kudos to PhoenixLumen and Dyna from Discord for critiquing this mess of a chapter!
> 
> Kei: THANK YOU FOR LIKING THIS, and i am very disappointed with myself for writing this mess of a chapter

_He felt adrenaline rushing through his veins._

_A constant, feeling of giddiness and excitement- no matter the outcome of the play- to which he utterly, and most definitely relished in._

_Bright hazel-brown eyes shined brightly, orange hair flying wildly, he jumped. Soaring through the air not unlike that of a crow. As if there were wings sprouting from his back. Big, giant black wings supporting his jump. And as he saw ~~tobIo-~~ serving that perfect ball to him, he spikes. _

_The ball soared forward, and soared, and soared, and soared until- it was no more._

_“Game, 4;5! Japan!”_

_And they won._

_The feeling was like no other at that moment, and even though he and ~~tobio-~~ scored the game winning point with their own two hands- their?- the moment. The joy of it all, was incomprehensible. _

_This was the moment he had been waiting for, the days where he practiced and practiced and practiced. The days where he thought he would never get a team. All of it, all of his struggles, his hardships, his journey- every single thing he did. It was well worth the moment that he was enjoying right now._

_His teammates were screaming in joy as well, coming up to hug him. Some even tackled him in happiness while he tried to adjust to their staggering heights with a good natured laugh bubbling out of him._

_Their bright smiles painting his vision. It's quite nice, but even so He... doesn’t know these people. Yet, why do they hold such a special place in his heart? How is it that you can somehow miss, yet also be fond of people you haven’t met?_

_He wouldn’t mind reliving this moment._

_It felt so exhilarating._

_The ring- ring?- on his finger suddenly felt very comforting as a familiar, tall man approached him and held his face. Saying something to him that he can’t quite make out. With a face that is oddly blurred even if he’s standing right there, holding his face in those hands that were far larger than his own._

_He felt as if he should know this man. After all, he’s wearing the same Japan uniform as him, so he should have known him. And even more oddly, he felt as if the ring on his finger testimotes to that thought. He felt... whole, content. He felt so much, and yet understands so little about the situation he was in that it had become borderline frustrating even in this happy occasion of his- their team, winning._

_he felt his face contract in a soft smile at the man. Craning his neck to meet where his eyes should be at, face still oddly blurred. The man’s words come out muffled. If the man had said something, then he doesn’t know what it is. Still, he felt his smile growing larger, and he covers the hands holding his face with his own. Relishing in their warmth._

_It's nice, he thinks._

_He wouldn’t mind staying like this forever._

_He looks up again, and is surprised to see the face of the tall man not blurred. Displaying handsome features and a soft smile directed at him. The man’s hair was bit long, and was parted in the middle into two equal sides. Framing a very boyish and handsome face. He had very dark blue eyes, and he guesses that in any other situation those eyes would look cold. Even condescending or intimidating to some._

_The man opened his mouth, and just for a moment he can hear what he had been saying._

_“Shouy-“_

Before it cuts off.

The scene around him melts, and he blinks his eyes to the image of his bedroom.

And thus Midoriya Izuku wakes to the blaring sound of his all-might alarm, and a dream of a stranger.

\--

He wakes up with a start, sitting up instantly and checking his surroundings left and right as if to assess the situation he was in right now. 

_‘what was that dream? Who were those people? Who was that man? Why did I have orange hair? Why did i wear a sports uniform?-‘_

Questions encircle his mind, and he felt himself shiver a bit at the very realistic and very real dream he just had. 

He patted his cheeks with both of his hands. Once, twice, then thrice. Until he was mostly awake

Standing up and yawning, he proceeded to prepare for school. Getting out his uniform and arranging the needed books into his bag. He sighed while doing so, and looked to the right seeing his cluttered mess of a desk, a lone volleyball sitting on it with a pair of volleyball knee pads just beside it. It looked definitely out of place from all the All Might merchandise surrounding it.

As Izuku went to get a towel before entering the shower a thought crossed his mind.

‘Maybe I should write a dream book?’

He feels as if he shouldn’t dwell on this too much. Shouldn’t dwell on the act that a mere dream had made him so shaken. Even if they happen almost every night, they bring more questions than answers. The dreams’ situations and places vary from time to time, with recurrent people popping up here and there. And yet... the only thing that stays the same is that he’s always with that tall, black haired man.

(and that his hair was oddly a very bright orange color)

In the dreams they were always together, or if they weren’t together, at least near each other. Never far out of reach. Izuku thinks it's very weird. To have one man recur so much in a dream, it's as if these dreams aren’t really dreams. It's as if these... dreams, were actually memories of another life.

Very weird. Very, very weird.

Really, in all honesty, he didn’t really know when exactly these dreams started. Maybe they started when he was just a toddler, maybe they started just recently. He doesn’t know.

But he does know that these dreams are but a coincidence.

Izuku may be hyperactive, may be a bit aloof at times ( as kachaan once said ) but he’s not that stupid. Once or twice or even a third time might be a coincidence, but every time he sleeps? There is something going on, or happening with him.

He hadn’t told his mom yet, mostly because he doen;t want to worry her much more. Considering the jobs she has to do just to sustain their lives and their small and humble apartment.

Izuku wouldn’t want to put his mom through much more stress.

(it’s all because of his dead-beat father, if any day he finds the man, Izuku knows he’s sure to give him the beating of a lifetime for leaving him and his mom alone like that)

He considers the fact that he should, y’know, tell his mom about these dreams. But again, he considers the fact that her deadline for her work and all the stress she’s under right now and... reconsiders.

But... something in him nags at him to at least tell someone. 

Putting on his uniform, and looking at himself in the mirror. He sighs.

“kacchan it is then,”

And with that, ends his mid life crisis.

\--

He feels as if at this point he should be used to these kinds of things while going to school, but he isn’t. So that's nice.

Villains, can you please not attack so early in the morning?

A crash was heard, everyone who had been going somewhere stopped in their tracks wanting to see what’s going on. Izuku ran through the street trying to be in front of the crowd seeing the fight in action ”Oh This will be interesting!”

But hey, y'know the good thing about being at the scene of the crime/fight?

Front row seats to a hero apprehending a low ranking vilain.

The Villain tried to grab the hero, but he wasn’t fast enough and the hero avoided the attack very easily, “ It’s Kamui Woods! He may be a new hero but he’s starting to make a big name for himself!” the boy explained excitedly, “ Well look at that big grin, i know what you are. A fanboy!” the man beside the boy laughed, giving a grin of his own. “Ahaha Sort of!” he chuckled.

Suddenly, the villain slammed his hand on the street pavement, but Kamui, seeing him do that, used it as an advantage. He ran up on the villains arm, jumped and used his quirk to get a hold of the villain only to be thrown to the other direction and landing on another building “Assault, robbery, and illegal use of powers during rush hour traffic. You are the incarnation of evil.”

Kamui woods got into position, preparing to unleash his ultimate attack (which was rather overkill for a low rank villain) on him. 

“Show us something awesome, tree man!” one of the people in the crowd shouted.

“Pre-emptive…Binding…Lacquered Chain Prison-”

Suddenly an earthquake like rumble was heard, almost as if there was something- someone running towards the intersection. Then, a voice shouted.

“-CANYON CANON!”

Mount lady had arrived.

Izuku gaped at the (very dramatic, but very cool) entrance. The more logical part of him thinks that Mt. Lady entering with her full size and with such a destructive move would have had (much) collateral damage to the surrounding buildings.

But the fanboy side of him forgets that in favor of gaping widely that there are two (very cool, rising star) heroes right here.

The buzzing of his phone woke him from his daze.

For a moment, Izuku was confused. 

“Hm?”

Weaving through the crowds to find a more secluded place where he could be alone without being bothered, Izuku took out his phone. Wondering at what made all those buzzing noises.

He widened his eyes in shock.

Kacchan the resident dad 

[7:47] Kacchan the resident dad: deku, where are you?

[7:50] Kacchan the resident dad: deku, where the _fuck_ are you?!

[7:55] Kacchan the resident dad: IZUKU ITS 7 55 WHY THE FUCK AREN’T YOU IN SCHOOL!!

[8:01] Kacchan the resident dad: Izuku, I’m coming down to save your ass, if you’re not there then deal with old man sato yourself

There was not one, not two, but _four_ messages from kachaan to him. 

(and kachaan was calling him Izuku?? Now _that_ made him shiver in fear)

“Oh my- fuck!” and without a second thought he bolted to the direction of his school, not turning back one second to see the fight finish and the villain lose.

A very small part of him hopes that he’ll make it in time.

(somewhere in the back of his head whispered as if a memory, 

_‘Damn boke…’)_

_\--_

Izuku really should've had second (and third...and maybe even _fourth_ ) thoughts before watching that fight between that villain and mount lady and kamui woods. Because it meant that he was now hiding behind Katsuki while the old security guard scolded him on the importance of being on time and being early for _everything_. The old man’s voice just droned on and on and on and-

‘Smack-’

“Pay attention, boy!”

“Y- yes sir!”

...right.

Except once the old man’s droning took a brief pause, it turned out that Katsuki was a very good persuader. In the space of about a minute, the old man seemed to lose twenty years off his looks as Katsuki basically agreed with him about always being early, and that ‘if you aren’t five minutes early, you’re ten minutes late’, and that too many people were forgetting the basics of manners and courtesy and-

Well. It was a good thing Katsuki was there, let's leave it at that.

After receiving Katsuki’s help, which had saved him from dying at the hands of the monotonously droning old man, and his **friend’s** subsequent good-natured but scary scolding, he sheepishly entered the classroom, Katsuki in his wake.

The teacher paused the lesson for a moment to look at them, which of course meant that _everyone_ turned to look at them. He opened his mouth to say something, then paused when he saw Katsuki, trailing behind him.

He narrowed his eyes at him. Izuku tried to keep his back straight, but couldn’t help the shiver crawling up his spine from his teacher’s intense gaze. This teacher has _always_ had it in for him, and he’s just _waiting_ for the man to say _something_.

With one final glare sent their (his) way, the teacher dismissed them from the door.

“Get to your seats, don't delay the class any longer!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Catsickle: again, thank you for supporting this fic even though we update so slow. *bows low in thanks* the second chapter might come in sooner! (since we're stress writing and all that) maybe after midterms (which is in like, 2 weeks or so) one month?? two months?? ONE YEAR AHAHAHA- sorry-
> 
> maybe sometime in the future this chapter (or the whole fic really) will get a re-write

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! This is Seagull speaking! I do hope you enjoyed this little prologue thing me and my fellow co-author, Kei, scrounged up! 
> 
> (Really, we thank you for reading this mess of a fic)
> 
> It's something we came up with on a whim, and we (mostly me) hope the writing in this prologue bit is not too bad.  
> (if it is, please feel free to tell us in the comments)  
> Anyway, till next time!
> 
> -Seagull and Kei.


End file.
